


Starting Off Strong

by Impulseanchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulseanchor/pseuds/Impulseanchor
Summary: Fred Weasley shows his affection to his long time best friend.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Starting Off Strong

**_“Georgie, I need you to do me a favor…”_ **

Hecate flipped another page in her book, lost in her little world of academic potions. Her two best friends, her only friends, were on the floor pouring over their latest invention, extendable ears. A silence not usually heard washed over the room, a rare occurrence for the three of them. Hecate sat up straight, stretching her arms up, well needed as she had been sitting still for what seemed like hours. “What are you two doing now?” Hecate questioned, breaking the silence. Fred lifted his head up to look at her. “These will let us hear without being to close”. George smiled proudly, “Our newest invention!”

Hecate shook her head at the two, “Always trying to find new ways to get us all in trouble, seems like”. She smiled a little half smile before returning to look at her book. Fred and George exchanged glances before George stood up from the floor and stretched. “I am going to bed”. Hecate looked up from her book once more with a curious look on her face before speaking. “Really? Fred usually goes first”.

“Hey!”

“Well you do.”

“I’m just tired Hecate.” George shrugged and headed to the door, carrying the extendable ears with him. “Well put these to use tomorrow Freddie”. Fred nodded slightly before George exited the room closing the door behind him. Fred looked up at Hecate, book still opened in her lap. Fred stands up, and flips the book sitting on her lap closed on her.

“If you wanted my attention away from the book, I would have closed it myself you know.”

“Wanna wrestle?” Fred asked, ignoring her statement, smiling mischievously. Hecate stood up, and put her hair up, knowing all too well to ready herself for a fight. “Why? So I can once again beat you?” Fred laughed and pulled out his wand.

Fred waved his wand around, making sure no one in the house would wake up with the noise before throwing it on the bed. Hecate followed suit, tossing her wand on the bed. She moved closer shortening the distance between the two, before flashing Fred a smile.

“Ready?” She asked.

Fred responded to the question by lunging forward, and tackling her to the ground. Hecate let out a laugh, lifting her knee between them for leverage. She swiftly pushed him off before rolling over on top of him, straddling his stomach and pinning his hands to the floor by his head. “It’s not fair for you to start without a ‘Ready!’ first”, she pretended to pout. Fred smirked at her, “You said you were ready, s’not my fault that you weren’t”. Hecate released his hands and moved to get off of him. He quickly sat up and firmly pushed down on Hecate’s legs, preventing her from actually getting up, now straddling his legs. She tilted her head, a curious look pouring over her face.

“Fre—“ She tried to get out, before he put his hand behind her head pulling her face to his. He locked his lips on hers, and after what seemed like forever to him, she pushed into his kiss.

Fred pushed her back, laying her back on the floor, not breaking the kiss. He prodded her lips with his tongue seeking entrance. Hecate opened her mouth just enough to swirl her tongue over his. _Why does he taste so good?_ Fred hovered over her, one of his hands by her shoulder, the other one wandered to place on her side, under her shirt. Hecate gasped slightly at the feel of his hand on her bare skin. She moved her hands up to his chest and pushed gently, finally breaking the kiss. Face flushed, and slightly winded, Fred looks at Hecate. “Everything alright?”, he quietly asked. Hecate looked in Fred’s eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. _Why hadn’t she noticed his eyes before?_ Hecate physically shook her head, as to clear her thoughts.

“W-Where is this coming from?” Hecate sputtered out, almost sounding breathless. She pulled herself from out under him. Sliding slightly back away from him. Fred sat himself up in the process to look at her, a confused look appearing on his face. “I’m sorry”, putting his hands up almost defensively, “I thought you were enjoying it”.

“Wait, no, that’s not what I meant”, she quickly said, “I was enjoying it..” Hecate inched herself back over to Fred and took his face in her hands. She placed a small kiss on his lips, and smiled at him.

Fred wrapped his hands around Hecate, “You scared me there for a second”. He hesitated for a second, before continuing. “Do you want to continue?” He tilted his head at her, giving her a small kiss before she could answer.

Hecate smiled, “Only if we can discuss this afterwards. I have questions.”


End file.
